Blanche Alouette et le Nain pas si petit que ça
by Lokiitama
Summary: AU. 1827. Il était une fois une douce princesse sous les ordres d'une tyrannique reine-sorcière- Ah ? Ce n'est pas ça ? Laissez moi recommencer. Il était une fois, un prince froid et dangereux, qui fut forcé à travaillé comme un paysan à cause d'un ananas...
1. Chapter 1

_Salve, mes chers lecteurs !_

_Voilà, je sors enfin la première partie de Blanche Alouette ! Vous pourrez vous demander : mais, mais... tu n'avais pas dit dans ton profil que c'était un One-Shot ? Eh bien, à la base, c'était censé en être un, mais de nombreux détails ont illuminé l'histoire alors que je l'écrivais. Dans un soucis de longueur, je l'ai donc séparée en deux parties. _

_La seconde partie sera plus longue que celle-ci, par contre._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_L'idée de Blanche Alouette et le Nain pas si petit que ça m'appartient_

_Cette histoire a été corrigée par **Yukiche**_

_**.**_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

_Le ciel était à la croisée du rouge sang et des cendres de la nuit._

_Il était seul, au milieu de la Cour, entouré d'aristocrates et autres nobles s'amusant des rumeurs chuchotées à travers les longs couloirs royaux. Il était la risée de tous. Mais ces rires et ces moqueries ne l'atteignaient guère. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, qu'importe à quel point sa petite vie était misérable, c'était son prince, et la douce relation pécheresse qu'ils entretenaient avec la tendresse de leur amour. _

_Sur un piédestal se trouvait toute la famille royale, le Roi, la Reine et le prince héritier. Son prince héritier. Un peu plus bas se trouvait le reste. L'armée de rejetons. Les remplaçants. Ceux qui monteraient sur le trône, si jamais, au grand jamais, une terrible tragédie frappait le successeur._

_Le Roi prononça son nom avec une prestance digne de son statut. Toute l'attention précédemment portée sur la personne jugée se tourna vers le Souverain. Ce dernier clama à nouveau son nom, heureux d'avoir l'attention du peuple et utilisant cette occasion pour insister sur sa culpabilité, le rôle qu'il jouait dans cet acte. L'acte blasphématoire qu'il avait osé commettre. _

_« En ce jour et en cette heure, je te bannis de ce Royaume, à tout jamais. »_

_Le coupable laissa planer ses yeux sur le Prince, n'appréciant que très peu la sentence donnée. Ils s'échangèrent le regard douloureux d'un futur sans espoir. Plus jamais ils ne se reverraient._

_Le banni s'inclina devant la famille et se retourna, faisant chemin hors du château, sans se retourner une seule fois. Derrière lui, les murmures le suivirent :_

_« Oh ~ Tu sais pourquoi il a été banni ?_

_-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? Pour de vrai ?! Il a violé le Prince !_

_-Hein ?! C'est vrai ? Pauvre Prince Alaude ! Comment s'appelle cet outrageux paysan ?!_

_-Shhhht ! Ne parle pas aussi fort, c'est un puissant sorcier : s'il t'entendait, il pourrait te lancer un maléfice et te plonger dans des années de malheur. Pire ! Il pourrait te réserver le même sort qu'au Prince._

_-O-Oh. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendue… Mais comment il s'appelle ?_

_- Giotto di Vongola. »_

* * *

Hibari était furieux.

Non, en fait, c'était pire que ça. Alors qu'il s'abimait le bout de ses majestueux doigts, il murmurait malédictions et faisait vœu de mille morts envers un certain ananas, qui devait certainement être en train de s'amuser dans la salle du trône, ou depuis quelque fenêtre donnant sur son dur labeur. Le carnivore ne pouvait pas le voir, et il aurait été impossible qu'il puisse l'entendre, mais il pouvait le _sentir_. Il pouvait le sentir, que ce satané illusionniste poussait la chansonnette à coup de 'Kufufu'.

Et, en effet, dans une tour du château, une tête d'ananas souriait malicieusement en voyant son beau frère nettoyer les marches du château avec une vulgaire brosse en mauvais état. Comme Hibari l'avait prédit – et surtout, senti – des 'kufufu' divers et variés faisaient écho dans la pièce. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée, d'avoir accepté le mariage de sa madame sa mère la Reine au Roi Hibari son ennui s'envolait dès qu'il voyait son beau-frère, ce cher Kyoya, être puni pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait. Il se sentait pur génie. Le génie du mal. Kufufu ~, ajouterait-t-il même.

Si c'avait été un autre conte et que les personnages avaient été les originaux, Mukuro se serait bien tenté à taper causette à son miroir magique. Mais ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Vous désirez certainement savoir pourquoi. Disons que son miroir était _extrêmement _bruyant et que ça lui cassait_ extrêmement _les pieds. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses – enfin, 'bon' - : réduire ainsi son beau-frère à l'était de domestique augmentait ses chances de monter sur le trône.

Avoir de la concurrence était quelque chose que le prince-ananas ne tolérerait sous aucun prétexte. _Au-cun pré-texte_, compris ?

Depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'il ne serait pas l'unique héritier, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour décrédibiliser le carnivore, et se placer en position de favori : c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le noiraud récurait les marches à l'entrée du château. Tandis que Mukuro gloussait à tout va, la colère d'Hibari décuplait, enflait, prête à exploser, à déclencher un cataclysme mondial- que dis-je ? Interstellaire !

Le garçon avait une sainte horreur de l'injustice, et voilà que lui, régent de la Justice, en était victime. Sa rage était à son point culminant, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il jeta l'éponge après trois heures de travail acharné. La brosse pourrait enfin souffler, la torture des marches prenait fin.

Le Prince en avait sa claque, littéralement il ferait une ronde dans le quartier des riches et des nobles, avec l'espoir de dénicher quelques transactions malhonnêtes, histoire de pouvoir les mordre à mort. Il jeta son outil par terre avec une grande grâce, s'étira un instant, appréciant la détente instantanée de son dos, et prit la direction de la ville la plus proche… Enfin… _essaya_ de prendre la direction de la ville la plus proche. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, alors qu'il connaissait le Royaume entier comme le dos de sa main, il se perdit après cinq pas et un clignement d'yeux.

Il faisait maintenant face à l'orée d'une forêt… qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

.

Une silhouette de faible stature toussa violemment dans sa main, tout en dégageant de l'autre l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'était propagée de l'autre. Une fois qu'il eut assez d'air pour respirer décemment, il grommela dans sa barbe une fois encore, sa mixture avait échoué. Arriverait-il donc un jour à suivre les instructions de ce maudit livre, qui étaient pourtant claires, simples, et concises ?! Il s'approcha de son chaudron, et tapa brusquement du poing dessus, évacuant sa rage et sa frustration. Deux ans. _Deux_ stupides _années_ depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler sur ce breuvage. Deux années que ça n'avait rien donné d'autre que des explosions fumigènes noires. Sa crise de nerf passée, le mystérieux personnage s'assit dos au chaudron, tête enfouie entre ses mains.

Un long soupir de résignation sortit du plus profond de sa gorge, alors qu'il murmurait d'un air penaud : « J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucune victime innocente… »

Il pouvait se rassurer pour la personne infortunée qui s'était aventurée à l'orée de sa forêt à cause de son sortilège raté : Hibari Kyoya n'était _ni _innocent, _ni_ une victime… généralement.

* * *

_L'homme se tourna vers son fils, le Prince Alaude, qui semblait faire preuve d'un calme Olympien… mais il était tout sauf calme : le désarroi, le désespoir et l'inquiétude se mélangeaient à la rage et la haine qu'il avait pour son géniteur faisait les cents pas devant lui, de façon soutenue. Le Roi le saisit par les épaules, visage fermé, et le regarda avec des yeux accusateurs. « Fils. Pour la dernière fois… Est-ce que cette vermine a utilisé les pouvoirs de Satan pour t'envoûter ?! »_

_Le prince blond le fixa dans les yeux, n'ayant d'autre envie que de lui crier dessus, de se lever, de l'étrangler, puis de claquer la porte et de s'enfuir. S'enfuir loin de ce royaume régi par un imbécile fini, et de rejoindre son amant, qu'importe les mœurs de l'Eglise – si elle disait quoi que ce soit, il s'assurerait de les tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disent plus rien._

_Mais cette fuite lui était interdite il était le Prince Héritier, son père commençait à se faire vieux, et son seul petit frère, parmi ses nombreuses sœurs, était beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir régner sur quoi que ce soit. Il cracha sa réponse à son père. « Non. »_

_Sa mère, qui était assise au bout de la pièce, se remit à sangloter de plus belle, espérant le faire culpabiliser avec ses larmes. Alaude eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Le Roi s'emporta ses joues s'empourprèrent de colère, et son corps entier se raidit. Une gifle retentit dans la pièce entière, rapidement suivie par les beuglements du Souverain. « Bien sûr que si, il t'a envoûté ! Tu n'étais pas en pleine possession de tes moyens ! C'était un viol, Alaude. Un __**viol**_**. **_ Il a profité de ta faiblesse, de ta maladie pour te faire boire un de ses breuvages maléfiques-_

_-Silence. » Le blond s'était levé, joue rougie de la gifle, n'en pouvant plus des divagations de l'homme qu'il devait malheureusement appeler père. Il n'autoriserait plus aucune insulte envers Giotto. Il repoussa le Roi du bout des doigts, et sorti de la pièce, au bord du carnage._

* * *

Hibari resta perplexe un instant, devant ces hauts arbres qui dominaient le monde de leur hauteur il y avait bien des forêts dans le Royaume, mais aucune d'entre elles ne se situaient aux alentours du château et de la ville l'avoisinant. Il fut tenté une instant de revenir sur ses pas pour mordre un cartographe à mort, mais il se ravisa. Bien qu'il connaisse son domaine, et que son domaine le connaisse bien – qui ne connaissait pas le prince sanguinaire, Hibari Kyoya ?! – il n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'aventurer seul hors du château.

Bien sûr, c'était une des seules règles qu'il transgressait… mais là encore, il n'était jamais sorti hors de la ville sans le moindre accompagnant. Cet élan de liberté nouvelle et inattendue l'enivra, et il n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée : explorer l'inconnu, _seul_. Alors, Kyoya fit ses premiers pas vers son destin.

La nature n'attendit pas longtemps avant de l'agresser branches, racines et orties s'accrochèrent avec ferveur à ses vêtements, le suppliant presque de ne pas avancer plus loin, que quelque chose de dangereux arriverait. Hibari n'y prêta guère attention. Enfin, si. Un peu. Pour mordre à mort cette forêt qui ne cherchait qu'à le renvoyer dans un château à la liberté factice. _Soyons raisonnable_, grommela le Prince dans les tréfonds de sa pensée. _Je ne peux pas mordre à mort la forêt entière. Je n'aurais jamais assez de temps._

C'est après une heure ou deux de marche que l'évènement dangereux se déclencha. Décochée d'un arbre comme une flèche, une explosion de paillettes roses bonbons se matérialisa devant ses yeux ébahis. Une vois d'outre-tombe retentit dans son corps et dans son âme.

_**Enfin…**_

Le reste ne fut plus qu'un trou noir son corps se mit sur pilote automatique, sa conscience s'endormit, il fut guidé par une force inconnue dans les profondeurs sombres et humides de la forêt. Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, sortit de sa stupeur, il se rendit compte que le soleil se couchait… et qu'il se trouvait devant une bien modeste chaumière il n'y avait pas de lumière à l'intérieur, mais bien à l'extérieur. Une lanterne était accrochée à une poutre sculptée pour la porter, illuminant la porte d'entrée, et, à l'odeur, il y avait un feu de camp derrière la maisonnette. Un regard vers le ciel lui assura que c'était bien un feu de camp : de la fumée s'élevait dans le ciel.

La construction semblait assez vieille… d'un siècle ou deux environ. Sans dire qu'elle était perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt. Étrange.

Étrange… et illicite, peut-être. Quelqu'un à mordre à mort ?

Une vague de chaleur le prit par surprise, et ses genoux flanchèrent sous le poids de son corps. Au même moment, une explosion gigantesque retentit et secoua le sol et une épaisse fumée noire embruma les alentours.

Hibari décida donc de faire la chose la plus logique dans ce genre de situation aller se reposer dans la chaumière, pardi ! Il se traîna donc jusqu'au lit coincé entre le mur et une table de chevet maladroitement confectionnée. S'il avait été un peu moins pris par cette fièvre subite, il se serait étonné de la douceur et de l'odeur indescriptiblement agréable des draps. Mais à la place, il s'endormit bien vite.

.

La mystérieuse silhouette toussa de nouveau.

Bon sang ! Arriverait-il un jour à la préparer, cette fichue recette ?!

Le jeune homme grogna de colère, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés. Ses yeux couleur caramel arboraient un éclat d'exaspération mal caché. Il commença à se gronder lui-même, signe qu'il avait été seul bien trop longtemps. « Allez, quoi ! Reprends-toi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'est quand même pas compliqué de faire une soupe de potiron ! » Il donna un douloureux coup de pied dans la marmite. Levant les yeux au ciel, il inspira profondément, espérant se calmer, et se résolu à manger, une fois de plus, des légumes frais pour ce soir… Etant donné que c'était la seule chose qui n'explosait pas lorsqu'il les touchait.

Il déprima d'autant plus en se souvenant qu'il n'était pas même capable de faire une petite salade sans qu'elle n'explose. C'est donc en mâchouillant un bout de carotte qu'il rentra dans sa petite chaumière. Cette pauvre petite carotte tomba d'ailleurs bien vite par terre, lorsque on tortionnaire vit un certain prince au bois dormant prendre repos sur _son_ lit.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérait que la carotte ne soit pas dotée d'oreilles, sinon elle aurait aussi du encaisser un « HIIIIIIIIIEEE ! » magistral.

Etonnamment, surtout pour vous, lecteurs, qui savez déjà qui est dans ce lit, l'inconnu endormi ne se réveilla pas. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Effrayant, n'est-ce pas, vu que c'était Hibari Kyoya ? Mais ça, Tsunayoshi Sawada ne le savait pas : à la place, il s'approcha du noir de jais et s'émerveilla de son apparence angélique. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses lèvres rosées… _Woa… Quelles lèvres !_ pensa le brun en humectant les siennes avec envie. Elles semblaient parfaites, douces, appétissantes.

Précisons quelque chose : Tsuna avait toujours vécu dans sa forêt, la tradition de sa lignée voulant que l'enfant gracié du 'don' grandisse avec l'adulte précédemment gracié dans la maison de leur ancêtre, le Primo. De ce fait, le brun n'avait aucun sens réel des conventions, et ne voyait pas en quoi goûter aux lèvres d'un parfait étranger était mal… ou même embarrassant. Il posa donc joyeusement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hibari.

Il s'éloigna cependant de lui à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent : il était brûlant ! Cet étranger angélique avait de la fièvre, et ce n'était pas une simple petite fièvre de passage, c'était une bonne grosse fièvre carabinée.

Le brun se précipita dehors attrapant quelques herbes aux noms complexes dans ses nombreux pots en argile : il avait beau être incapable de faire une vulgaire soupe – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre -, il était un des meilleurs créateurs de potions du continent, pour ne pas dire le seul. Mais il était simplement doué grâce à son 'don', non pas à son labeur. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il appelait 'don' était bien loin d'en être un c'était pour lui une malédiction, qu'importe ce que son prédécesseur – un vieil homme répondant au nom de Timoteo – disait, ce 'grand pouvoir' dormant en lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un poison. A cause de ce pouvoir, il était incapable de cuisinier sans faire exploser quoi que ce soit. De plus, les potions et autres miracles magiques étaient doucement passées au stade de contes et légendes.

Ses yeux tournèrent à l'orange crépusculaire, alors qu'il versait une mixture rosée dans un verre, et agita la main au dessus du récipient. Un petit nuage de fumée sortit du liquide, assorti à un mignon petit 'pouf'. Il plaça le récipient sur sa joue, pour vérifier que tout était à la bonne température, et pour entendre si la composition était bien formée – oui, il l'_entendait_. Bien sûr que la potion répondait à ses critères : il était le meilleur, ainsi qu'un des derniers de sa profession.

Se marmonnant un compliment à l'égard de son bon travail, il rentra en vitesse dans sa chaumière pour se mettre au chevet du malade.

Il posa son breuvage sur la table de nuit, pour fouiller avec plus de liberté ses armoires et ses étagères. Où avait-il donc mis ce chiffon ?

Une fois trouvé et trempé dans de l'eau fraîche, il posa le tissu sur le front du mystérieux jeune homme. Cette sensation de froid bienfaisant eut pour effet de réveiller très légèrement ledit jeune homme. Tsunayoshi aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais ce regard fiévreux et meurtrier lui fit regretter son geste… Si seulement il avait gardé les yeux fermés ! Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et ravala sa peur.

Il passa une main derrière la nuque de l'inconnu, pour l'aider à boire la mixture. « B-Bu…Buvez, étranger. » Bégaya-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait parlé à quelqu'un ? « V-Vous serez guéri d'ici quelques heures. »

.

Et en effet, quelques heures plus tard, l'inconnu qui s'était présenté en tant que 'Hibari Kyoya, Prince du Royaume' – bien que le brun n'ait jamais su qu'il y avait un royaume dans les alentours – était à nouveau sur pied…

… Mais ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la forêt de sitôt. En fait, il était en train de siroter du thé – une des seules préparations que Tsunayoshi était capable de créer sans que ça n'explose.

Le jeune sorcier était rigide, assis juste en face de lui. Allait-il se faire tuer ? Se faire brûler ? Dans les livres, les sorciers se faisaient toujours chasser et tuer, torturer, et- « Donc. » Commença le prince, reposant avec une prestance de prédateur son verre sur la table. « Tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-H-H-Heu… O-O-Oui ?

-Et tu vis ici depuis… ?

-M-M-Ma n-n-n-naissance ?

-Tu vis ici _seul _ depuis ta naissance ? » Le brun voulu lui préciser qu'il avait eut un précepteur pour lui apprendre les bases rudimentaires de la magie et de la création de potion, mais il se résigna, et acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas que cet interrogatoire s'allonge. Il trembla sous le regard de glace de l'étranger, et tomba des nues en entendant les mots suivants : « C'est légal, au moins ? »

* * *

_Le Roi était désespéré : son fils, Alaude, le Prince héritier, était gravement malade. Une fièvre que seul le Démon en personne aurait pu créer s'était emparée du corps entier du jeune homme, et chaque souffle qu'il prenait respirait la mort. Rester en vie lui semblait être brûlant, et laborieux. Tous les médecins de grande renommée qui vivaient à la cour lui avaient dit que le meilleur moyen de le guérir était d'abréger ses souffrances. Le Souverain n'y croyait pas. Alaude ? Mourir ?_

_Jamais !_

_Il avait lancé une requête à travers tout son royaume à qui pourrait sauver son fils aurait fortune, gloire et une place au château pour l'éternité. Docteurs et autres guérisseurs mystiques s'étaient bousculés aux portes du château moins d'une semaine après. L'état d'Alaude empira, et aucun d'entre eux ne fut capable de guérir le prince. Mais un miracle arriva. Un miracle répondant au nom de Giotto di Vongola, le descendant d'une longue lignée de sorcier. Personne ne savait d'où il venait. C'était comme s'il était apparu pour soigner et sauver Alaude. Son ange gardien. Il ne cherchait pas gloire, ni fortune, juste de quoi se nourrir. Au début, il accepta la place au château pour s'assurer que le Prince se remette bien sur pied. _

_Le sorcier avait plongé sa main dans son sac, et en avait ressorti une poignée d'herbe sèches, ainsi que quelques autres ingrédients inidentifiables. Il en avait fait une potion rosée, brillante, et pétillante à l'odeur de fraise fraichement écrasées, saupoudrées de sucre. Il aida le prince mourant à boire la potion, et s'en alla attendre sur le fauteuil situé dans la même pièce._

_._

_Giotto pensait qu'il ne resterait que le temps de la guérison de Prince… mais il n'avait pas pris quelques facteurs en compte : la gratitude du roi, son entêtement quant à un séjour et une reconnaissance éternelle au château et surtout… l'amour. Il avait été celui qui s'était occupé d'Alaude jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau vivre indépendamment – il avait eu du mal à se nourrir, ou même à marcher seul – et le Roi ne faisait plus confiance aux médecins. _

_Une complicité s'était créée entre eux, et leurs échanges ne se limitèrent plus aux regards. Ils partageaient leur chaleur, leurs caresses, leurs baisers et bientôt leur couche ensemble._

_Et c'est ce qui poussa Giotto à sa perte : un soir, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, dans les prémices d'une session amoureuse, le Roi ouvrit la porte, espérant pouvoir parler à son fils, vit le couple d'amants enlacés l'un à l'autre et…_

_Se mit dans une colère noire, proche des frontières de la folie._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salve !_

_Voici donc la seconde et dernière partie de Blanche Alouette ! Au vu des retours plus que positifs que j'ai reçu au dernier chapitre, je ne vous demanderai pas s'il vous à bien plu, mais plutôt si vous désirez que j'écrive plus de fiction de ce genre là. Bien qu'elles resteront probablement courte et comporteront plus rarement des scènes sérieuses telles que les flashback que vous avez pu rencontré au fil de cette histoire._

* * *

**_Pas de reviews anonymes !_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_L'idée de **Blanche Alouette et le Nain pas si petit que ça** m'appartient_

_Cette histoire à été corrigée par **Yukiche**  
_

_**.**_

_(: En joie :)_

* * *

Cela faisait à présent quelques - détendant pour l'un, douloureux pour l'autre - jours qu'Hibari demeurait dans la chaumière, en compagnie de Tsunayoshi, et quelques jours qu'il avait reçu un coup de foudre total pour le brun. Malgré les coups divers de tonfas qui pleuvaient de ci de là, le sorcier s'était habitué de plus en plus facilement à la présence d'une autre personne dans sa vie d'ermite, et à l'énergie qu'elle requérait : son invité lui-même lui semblait plus doux, voire plus adorable. La présence du Prince lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un petit chat dans la maison. Tout ce qu'il faisait le rendait félin : la façon dont il détournait la tête dès qu'il recevait un sourire de sa part, la façon dont il acquiesçait très formellement lorsqu'il lui donnait des légumes frais, et, bien sûr, la façon dont il s'énervait dès qu'il faisait un petit pas de travers - ou faisait exploser par mégarde ce qui aurait dû leur servir de repas. Ils avaient apprit à cohabiter, à se respecter et à s'aimer.

Tsunayoshi soupira de bien-être à ce nouveau quotidien, qui était pourtant censé lui apporter malheur et courbatures. Il s'étira dans son lit - lit qu'ils devaient partager face à l'absence de seconde couchette - et s'éveilla paisiblement, quittant ses délicieux, mais très étranges, rêves. Des rêves où il cuisinait d'appétissants petits plats, sans que rien n'explose, pour lui et son Kyoya.

Une fois pleinement réveillé, il passa devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur son chaudron et s'arrêta brutalement, choqué. Rêvait-il toujours ?! Il eut beau se pincer, se gifler et se frotter les yeux jusqu'à l'irritation, il ne se 'réveilla', pas. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas un rêve : Hibari Kyoya était bien en train de préparer de la nourriture, un tablier de cuisine rose à froufrou - d'où cela sortait-il ? - attaché derrière son dos. « B-Bonjour, Hi... Hibari-san ! » salua Tsuna, obtenant pour réponse un carnivore se retournant, les joues rosies par l'embarras. « Hn. Bon... » Il hésita, mais finit par achever : « Bonjour. »

Bien sûr, Tsuna, à la place de s'émerveiller de l'absurde de la situation, s'inquiéta : le noir de jais avait de nouveau le visage tout rose. Avait-il encore de la fièvre ?! Il sortit précipitamment de la maisonnette, courant droit vers Hibari, s'étalant quelques fois au sol dans la foulée. Le brun n'avait jamais fait confiance aux thermomètres, et son invité faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. Voilà. Sa taille lui faisait enfin défaut. Il ne pouvait pas plaquer son front contre celui du carnivore. Mais heureusement, il avait toujours une solution de rechange : à la place de joindre leurs fronts, il joindrait leurs lèvres.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Kyoya était bien éveillé... et n'avait pas de fièvre. Un coup de tonfas que Tsunayoshi supposait magiques - ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme par enchantement - résonna dans la clairière, et, peu de temps après, Tsuna s'écrasa contre un arbre. « Herbivore. » La voix était froide, calme, et dégageait l'envie de meurtre du prince à chaque syllabe prononcée. L'interpellé leva les yeux, tremblant de peur - et de douleur, aussi. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? « Comment oses-tu... ? »

Les épaules du noir tremblaient de colère, ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Il s'approcha du sorcier d'une démarche menaçante, comme s'il était prêt à lui arracher la tête d'un simple coup d'oeil. « Comment oses-tu avoir aussi bon goût ?! »

Hein ?

Tsunayoshi Sawada ne comprit plus rien à la suite des événements : pourquoi était-il plaqué contre l'arbre ? Pourquoi est-ce que le carnivore lui dévorait-il les lèvres ? Pourquoi-... Attends un peu, est-ce que c'était une langue, ça ?!

.

Mukuro soupira, exaspéré au possible, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'avait même plus la force de glousser - et pourtant, c'était ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre à travers le Royaume entier. « Miroir, mon _très cher_, miroir. » Dit-il avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable. Ce n'était, après tout, que la trente-deuxième fois qu'il essayait d'extirper une réponse des plus simples à son miroir. A y repenser, il se sentait las... « Qui est le plus enclin à devenir l'héritier du trône ? »

La silhouette dans la glace vibra un instant, l'air le plus confus du monde peint sur son visage. N'avait-il pas répondu à cette question des centaines de millions d'_extrêmes_ fois auparavant ? Le miroir ouvrit la bouche, et Mukuro devint très attentif, osant croire qu'il aurait une réponse sensée cette fois-ci. « Un _extrême _prince, non ? »

Ah ~ Si seulement il eut été possible pour l'illusionniste de traverser les dimensions, rien que pour avoir ce plaisir jouissif d'étrangler à main nue cet imbécile fini de Sasagawa Ryohei, esprit du miroir résidant dans le château Royal. « Kufufu ~... Mais _quel _ Prince ? » Il retint un insulte, car ce n'était pas digne de son rang -Kufufu... - et Ryohei sembla d'autant plus confus. Il regarda l'illusionniste de haut en bas, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas devenu fou... enfin, pas plus fou que d'habitude. « Bah... l'_extrême_ prince de l'_extrême _royaume, tête d'ananas ! »

« Kufufu... fu... »

Six heures, qu'il se trouvait là. _Six heures_ qu'il essayait d'avoir une réponse pourtant simple. Il s'emporta. « Oui, mais _quel Prince_, ô Abruti du miroir ! L'Alouette, ou Moi ?! »

Silence.

« Je ne comprends _extrêmement pas_, tête d'ananas ! »

.

Les domestiques qui nettoyaient le château, les jardiniers qui arrachaient les mauvaises herbes et les habitants de la ville qui achetaient leur pain chez le boulanger du coin sursautèrent lorsqu'un cri inhumain traversa le Royaume de part et d'autre.

.

Cela faisait à présent quelques -reposants- jours que personne n'avait vu Mukuro dans les parages. Mais malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin : alors que le château commençait seulement à s'habituer à la quiétude divine entretenue par l'absence du prince, un rire dément fit écho entre les murs du palais. Quelques secondes passées, et la porte d'une pièce reculée s'ouvrit brutalement. La chambre des assassins.

Assassins qui, soit dit en passant, étaient d'humeur assez festive ces derniers temps.

Mukuro, dans l'encadrement de la porte, avait une apparence que l'on aurait pu qualifier de... délabrée. Ses cheveux étaient en pagailles, et son épi caractéristique était presque méconnaissable. Ses yeux, d'habitude à l'affût de la moindre petite rumeur croustillante, étaient maquillés d'énormes cernes et tiquaient régulièrement suite à une nervosité assez mal cachée. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état : froissés, déchirés par endroit, déplacés. Oui, tout indiquait qu'il venait juste de sortir de la pièce quasi déserte qu'était celle de l'_extrême_ miroir.

Le Prince lança son regard fatigué à travers la pièce, et se dit qu'il savait à présent où se retrouvait une majeure partie des économies royales. En effet, le chef du squad de la Varia - c'était le nom donné aux assassins - étaient en train de déguster une tranche de steak cuit bleu avec les compliments du chef, tout en sirotant un bourbon raffiné de haute qualité, qui aurait normalement été réservé pour les dîners de très grande importance entre la famille Royale et les sujets divers venant de familles de riche fortune. Son dirigeant, un bonhomme nommé Xanxus, lui lança un regard noir, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. « Qu'est ce que tu veux, déchet ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, là ? »

Prince ou mécréant, Xanxus n'avait guère faire du statut de l'intrus : il interrompait un repas... et un bon repas ! Son second serait d'accord sur ce point : il était très difficile de satisfaire ses papilles gustatives. Mais il ne lui demanderait pas au risque d'être énervé par sa voix tonitruante. « Kufufu ~ J'ai... un travail à vous confier, ou du moins à l'un d'entre vous. Rapportez-moi le coeur de Kyoya. »

Les membres de la Varia posèrent leurs yeux surpris sur lui. Foi de la Varia, c'était bien la première fois qu'on leur confiait un travail d'une pareille ampleur. Ils s'imaginèrent les conséquences de la réalisation d'une telle demande et, après un rapide calcul de la part d'un membre aux tendances avares, la réponse fut claire et nette : non. « Déchet, on est des assassins, pas des bouchers. On travaille avec classe. » Xanxus saisit son assiette et, bientôt suivi par ses subordonnés, se rendit dans les cuisines où il trouverait certainement plus de nourriture et plus de bourbon pour combler sa colère.

Au final, ne resta dans la pièce que Mukuro... et Lambo, un jeune adolescent plein de... hum... 'énergie' qui souhaitait faire carrière dans l'assassinat, et qui somnolait depuis le début de cette rencontre sur une chaise. « Lam~booo ? Kufufu ~ » Le garçon se réveilla à l'appel de son nom, et, voyant une figure royale dans le quartier de la Varia, se demanda pourquoi il voulait lui parler. D'habitude, c'était aux autres que l'on demandait service. D'ailleurs, il comptait rejoindre la Varia un jour : c'était son rêve, d'en faire partie. « Est-ce que tu veux monter en grade... ? Réaliser ton rêve, Kufufu ~ ? »

Cette simple phrase avait été bien utile pour réveiller Lambo. Une promotion ? Vraiment ?! Ce... Ce n'était pas une blague ? C'était bien une offre inestimable que le Prince lui présentait là, hein ? C'était la vérité ? La vérité vraie ?! Lambo sauta sur ses pieds, raide comme un piquet, prêt à recevoir ses ordres. « Que dois-je faire ? Est-ce un vol ? Un meurtre ? Un assassinat, peut-être ? »

Le prince gloussa. « Kufufu ~ Cela peut être considéré comme un vol. » Voyant que ses malheurs commençaient à s'arranger, il défroissa ses vêtements à l'aide de ses mains, se recoiffa et son regard recouvra son éclat royal. « Dérobe le coeur de Kyoya. » Mukuro termina de s'arranger l'épi - il y tenait, à cet épi, kufufu ~ - un air satisfait se dessinant sur son visage. Il ne vit pas l'air horrifié de Lambo qui s'était attendu à tout... sauf à ça. Devait... Devait-il vraiment renoncer à une si grande partie de lui ? Une si grande part de sa vie - et de sa jeunesse, surtout - pour une simple promotion ? Cette promotion représentait tout de même sa vie, mais... ce que lui demandait le Prince...

Non, non. Il n'y avait pas de choix. C'était son rêve. Rien n'était plus important que son rêve. Il l'accomplirait, même s'il devait renoncer à cette partie importante en lui, il franchirait tous les obstacles, aussi embarrassants soient-ils.

Et cette mission était une mission embarrassante top-niveau. Il s'autoriserait certainement quelques jours de préparation, une semaine peut-être ?, pour s'assurer une réussite brillante et pour satisfaire proprement la requête de l'Ananas Ier du Nom. « Kufufu ~ Oh, et... Lambo ? Je veux que cette mission soit achevée avant le coucher du soleil d'après-demain. »

.

Les deux amants perdus au fin-fond de leur forêt étaient désormais installés dans une routine confortable. Tsunayoshi s'en allait régulièrement vagabonder entre les arbres pour ramasser les quelques branches qui étaient tombées - ainsi que les fraises des bois qu'il rencontrait en chemin -, pour qu'ils puissent se chauffer la nuit venue, sans oublier qu'il s'occupait de cueillir les fruits et les légumes que leur graciait la nature. Hibari, de son côté, s'occupait de la préparation des repas - très basiques étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire ça auparavant -, se basant sur les très nombreux livres de recettes dispersés à travers la maison. Sa seconde tâche était de mordre l'herbivore à mort, vu qu'il était maladroit. C'était du renforcement positif.

Voyez ? Tout le monde était content, et satisfait même ses tonfas.

C'est donc en ce jour calme et paisible que le petit sorcier était parti ramasser du bois, et que le terrifiant prince carnivore était en train de gentiment nettoyer le chaudron. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à l'adresse 'époustouflante' de son hôte. La raison de ce grand nettoyage était simple : les résidus brillants à couleur peu comestible qui logeaient dans le fond dudit chaudron ne le rassuraient en rien. Il n'avait pas envie de boire de la soupe bleue, merci beaucoup.

Tsunayoshi lui avait indiqué que, dans l'une de ses nombreuses jarres, il y avait des herbes qui pénétraient mieux la saleté, et désinfectaient plus rapidement les plats. Hibari, peu sûr de la fiabilité du brun, lui avait rendu en regard sceptique. « Vraiment ? » Avait-il dit d'un ton amusé, un de ses sourcils élégamment levé. Le sorcier s'était empourpré d'embarras avait de lui assurer que _oui_, cette herbe n'exploserait pas, et que _non_ ce n'était pas dangereux pour les êtres humains - en fait, ça rendait même la peau plus douce.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de le croire. Hibari fit le tour de la maisonnette pour aller chercher la mixture qui serait probablement innocemment posée sur la table. Quelle ironie ! Il s'était enfu-... Il était parti mordre à mort des riches nobles pour échapper à ses corvées de nettoyage du château, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un pour qui il avait eu littéralement un coup de foudre, et nettoyait de fond en comble un chaudron noirci par la crasse et la suie magique.

Le carnivore soupira légèrement en ouvrant la porte - ne l'avait-il pas laissée ouverte ? - et la petite brosse qu'il avait dans la main connut le même sort que la pauvre carotte à moitié mangée par Tsunayoshi quelques jours plus tôt. Que faisait un inconnu des plus total dans leur lit ?!... Attendez... Était-il vraiment un inconnu ? Il lui semblait déjà avoir vu ces cheveux noirs, et ces yeux verts quelques part... Qui pouvait-il donc êt-

« Salut, Kyoya ~ » Ronronna le jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'interpellé prit note de la position qu'avait l'inconnu-peut-être-connu sur le lit. Il était lascivement étendu sur les draps, cheveux désordonnés, le gilet rouge à capuche qu'il portait légèrement déboutonné, ce qui révélait des parcelles de peau blanche prêtes à être marquées de morsures d'amour.

Ce serait du moins ce qu'une personne normale aurait pensé en voyant Lambo Bovino ainsi allongé sur le matelas. Mais comme vous le savez très bien, Hibari Kyoya était tout sauf normal. Les seules choses qu'il eut enregistrées furent les suivantes : Premièrement, il avait osé l'appeler Kyoya. Pas Prince Kyoya, ou Hibari, juste 'Kyoya'. Personne mis-à-part Tsunayoshi n'était autorisé à l'appeler aussi informellement. Deuxièmement, sa position était indécente : seul Tsunayoshi était autorisé à se présenter de la sorte devant lui - ah ~ si seulement ça pouvait arriver pour de vrai, sans qu'il n'ait à le pousser à cet état. Troisièmement, il était le _lit_. C'était _leur_ lit, à lui et à Tsunayoshi. C'était le lit qui avait partagé leurs ébats et leurs amours. Il n'autoriserait jamais personne à l'exception de Tsunayoshi de se coucher sur ce lit.

Ses pensées tournaient beaucoup autour de Tsunayoshi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Prince s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers le playboy souhaitant devenir assassin. « Herbivore. » Lambo déglutit auditivement, alors qu'un sourire tout sauf rassurant berçait les lèvres du carnivore. « Je vais te mordre à mort. »

* * *

_« Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Qu'il n'en reste plus un seul vivant sur cette planète ! »_

_Les chasseurs, avides d'argent, acquiescèrent à l'unisson, songeant déjà à ce qu'ils pourraient faire des écus amassés. Une fois que le Roi en donna l'ordre, ils prirent congé, laissant le monarque seul face à sa folie prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur __chaque jour__. Il saisit une lettre posée sur la table qui se trouvait près de lui, et l'ouvrit. Un sourire illumina son visage fermé, et son air furieux qui planait sur lui depuis quelques mois déjà._

_Papiers à la __main__, il se rendit bien vite à la chambre de son fils déshonoré par cette crapule de Giotto, et frappa brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer. Le Prince Héritier était allongé sous les couvertures, plus pâle que d'habitude, et semblait attendre la mort... ou attendait un certain sorcier qui l'emmènerait loin, loin de l'enfer où il se trouvait. « Fils ~ ? » Demanda le roi d'un ton enjoué. Son héritier ne répondit rien, mais ça ne sembla pas importuner le vieil homme. « J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles ! Une des princesses du Royaume voisin a donné son consentement à votre mariage. C'est un beau morceau de chair __fraîche, à ce qu'il paraît : tous les nobles lui font la cour et-_

_- J'en veux pas. » Le coupa sèchement Alaude. Il ne voulait pas se marier avec une pimbêche. De plus, même si elle n'en était pas une, il n'aurait pas __accepté__ : ce 'consentement' était sans aucun doute consenti par son père, et non pas par la princesse elle-même. « Alors qui veux-tu ? Cite-moi le nom de la belle, et je lui __écrirai__ une lettre signée de mon sceau. » Alaude grogna, et s'évertua à ne pas succomber à son désir de meurtre._

_Son géniteur savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, et qui il voulait, mais apparemment, la simple pensée de cette personne l__e __hérissait. « Je veux Giotto. » Il répondit tout de même, juste pour essayer une énième fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimerait qu'une seule personne à tout jamais. Comme il s'y attendait, le visage entier du souverain fut déformé par la colère, et il commença __à l'__insulter de tous les noms, sous tous les synonymes de 'Dieu' aurait pu avoir. En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père hurla ensuite : « De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, il est probablement mort et brûlé ! »_

_Le sang d'Alaude se glaça. Il eut l'impression que le poids du monde entier écrasait __la totalité de son être__. Giotto ? Mort ?! Impossible ! Il était fort et résistant ! C'était le seul Homme qui ait jamais __réussi__ à lui tenir tête dans un combat au corps-à-corps. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était relevé, un air horrifié sur le visage, avant que le monarque ne pose une main chaleureuse sur son épaule._

_Il se tourna vers son père, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi impassible que possible. « Mais tu sais, fils. Ce n'est que 'probablement'. Je peux supplier les chasseurs de sorcières de l'épargner, s'il en est encore temps. » Le blond sembla prêt à lui répondre quelque chose - tout, pour sauver Giotto, il ferait tout ! - mais le Roi l'interrompit avec un petit 'ah~' malicieux. « Mais à une seule condition. »_

_Il souleva la lettre et la plaça sur les genoux de son fils._

_Le message était clair : s'il voulait sauver son sorcier, il devait épouser la princesse du Royaume d'à côté. Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une minute avant de saisir la lettre. Fermant les yeux sur son avenir avec Giotto, et coupant toute possibilité de le retrouver. « Très bien J'écrirai une lettre à la Princesse lui annonçant nos prochaines épousailles. »_

_Le Roi sourit, le félicitant de son choix judicieux et se rendit dans une pièce que les domestiques préféraient éviter : la chambre des assassins. « Trouvez l'homme prénommé Giotto di Vongola, et tuez-le. »_

* * *

Dans son immense salon, Mukuro trépignait d'impatience : Lambo était supposé revenir dans peu de temps avec, s'il avait eu de la chance, le coeur d'Hibari entre les mains. Après trois heures de longue attente, l'assassin-en-devenir revint, l'air un peu perdu, des morsures sur le cou. Il semblait bien plus gêné du fait qu'il était revenu les mains vides que de son apparence. Le Prince haussa un sourcil devant cet accoutrement des plus douteux. Sans dire qu'il manquait terriblement de classe. « Mon beau-frère aurait-il enfin mis sa menace au sens propre, kufufu ~ ? »

Le jeune homme rougit et lui donna une excuse qu'il eut du mal à digérer : apparemment, un homme-loup nommé Reborn l'avait 'attaqué' tout en étant poursuivit par sa belle, qui le poursuivait avec une pizza, afin de lui faire sa demande en mariage. Mukuro l'interrompit lorsque son récit approcha du moment où l'hybride l'avait plaqué contre un arbre, ronronnant - un loup qui ronronne ? - un 'mon petit chaperon rouge' dans son oreille. « Kufufu ~ Oui, heu... Qu'en est-il du coeur ? »

Lambo s'empourpra un peu plus, regardant ses pieds. « Je... J-Je... heu... Je n'ai pas réussi à le séduire, Prince Ana-... heu... Mukuro.

- Kufuf-... Attends. Quoi ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à le séduire ?

- Qui t'a jamais parlé de séduction pauvre ignare ? Kufufu ~

- Vous m'aviez demandé de lui voler son coeur, non ? »

...

Lambo du retourner se cacher dans la forêt où vivait l'hybride, sans quoi il se serait fait empaler par un trident.

.

Mukuro retourna dans la chambre du miroir pour y faire les cent pas. Devait-il poser sa question à l'extrême entité ou devait-il s'en abstenir ? Il n'arrivait honnêtement pas à se décider Sasagawa Ryohei n'était pas le plus brillant des artefacts qu'il soit. Mais sa question était importante, et personne d'autre que le miroir et la personne concernée de connaissait la réponse.

Alors qu'il continuait de se morfondre dans la mathématique du nombre d'heures qu'il avait perdue dans cette pièce, à essayer de faire comprendre des mots simples au plus stupide des miroirs, une voix enfantine le ramena à la réalité : « Hey Monsieur, c'est vous le propriétaire de Sasagawa Ryohei, le miroir omniscient ? »

Le Prince eut beau se tourner dans tous les sens, il ne trouva pas la source de la voix. Qui connaissait le secret du miroir ? Qui avait toujours ses deux tympans en assez bon état que pour entendre Ryohei ? La voix précisa elle-même d'où elle venait. Mukuro se pencha sur son reflet dans la glace et leva un sourcil lorsque de la buée le recouvrit en entier, de l'intérieur, laissant apparaître la forme d'un enfant. Enfant qui était accoutré de manière très étrange; il portait autour du cou une énorme écharpe qui n'aurait pu que lui porter trop de chaleur en ce magnifique été, et il gardait jalousement dans ses bras un livre qui faisait bien deux fois sa largeur. « Bonjour ! » S'exclama-t-il une fois que le prince l'eut remarqué. « Je suis Fuuta, le Ranking Prince, et aussi l'un des dirigeant du service-clientèle. Je suis là pour vous parler de la garantie de Sasagawa Ryohei. Il souhaiterait démissionner. Il donne comme motif, je cite : 'La tronche d'ananas est _extrêmement_ bizarre, et je ne comprends _extrêmement _jamais ce qu'il me demande.' » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et inspira un grand coup avant de continuer. « Voyez, la maltraitance d'artefact est hautement punie par la loi, selon le code pénal numéro 23, à l'article numéro 97 554 paragraphe 600 ligne- monsieur Ananas ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Honnêtement, non. Mukuro n'écoutait plus. Il était bien trop réjoui par le fait qu'une sorte de remplaçant à son extrême miroir se soit montré. De plus, s'il ne se trompait pas - et il ne se trompait _presque_ jamais - son surnom signifiait 'Prince du Classement', il pourrait donc facilement avoir les informations qu'il souhaitait : le gamin semblait rapide à la détente, contrairement à cet idiot de Sasagawa. « Kufufufufu ~

-C'est vrai que vous êtes bizarre, en fait.

- Silence. Répond à mes questions. »

L'enfant haussa des épaules et écouta la 'requête' du Prince.

.

Très bien, très bien. Il avait eu les informations nécessaires - et rapidement, en plus. Aujourd'hui, oui... aujourd'hui il se débarrasserait de Kyoya à jamais ! L'idée de Lambo n'avait pas été mauvaise en soi, il s'y était juste mal pris. Son beau-frère ne serait jamais tombé pour quelqu'un d'aussi rustre, maladroit et geignard, non. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de la douceur, de l'amour tendre comme une caresse. Le miroir lui avait indiqué que la caractéristique numéro un qu'Hibari préférait dans le potentiel amour de sa vie - Mukuro n'avait pas pris la peine de demander qui c'était - c'était des grands yeux expressifs et pleins de timidité et de vie en même temps. Et il avait la personne parfaite.

Plus encore ! Cette personne qu'il envoyait en mission lui était dévouée, et elle serait prête à briser le coeur - figurativement, cette fois-ci - du carnivore sous ses ordres sans la moindre once d'hésitation ou de remord. La porte s'ouvrit : la voilà, elle arrivait.

« Mu-Mukuro-sama ? Vous êtes sûr que votre plan va fonctionner ? » Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée de la mort, bon comme il l'était. Elle portait une robe blanche qui la rendait angélique. Bien que son oeil ait été gravement endommagé, et qu'elle portait une perruque pour cacher ses véritables cheveux qui étaient d'une ressemblance frappante aux siens, elle restait à croquer. Non seulement, son apparence était en sa faveur, mais en plus, elle avait le genre et la mentalité nécessaire. Elle ferait craquer le coeur de l'homme le plus insensible du monde.

D'un gloussement malicieux, il rassura la jeune femme qui se prénommait Chrome Dokuro, et lui communiqua son plan. Elle eut beau essayer de cacher ses genoux tremblants lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'elle devrait séduire à tout prix Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro le remarqua instantanément. Lui non plus n'avait pas trop envie qu'elle soit ne serait-ce que touchée par son beau-frère répugnant. Après un court temps de réflexion, il lui assigna une domestique qui jouerait le rôle de suivante, de surveillante s'indignant du moindre petit comportement déplacé de la part ou à l'égard de Chrome. Cette dernière en fut rassurée.

La domestique ne se montrant pas, elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de produire le moindre son que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître à la lumière du jour une demoiselle d'environ l'âge de la jeune femme. Elle était vêtue d'un... d'un... heu... d'un bâteau ? « Hahi ! Haru-chan est prête à accomplir sa mission, Monseigneur ! »

.

« Hahi... Monseigneur Mukuro est vraiment méchant, Chrome-chan... » Pleurnicha la domestique, une bosse de la taille d'un poing sur la tête, des larmes cascadant dramatiquement le long de ses joues. Chrome essaya timidement de la réconforter, alors qu'elles se baladaient à travers les bois où s'était réfugié le Prince Kyoya, selon les dires de Mukuro.

Cette information avait certainement du lui coûter quelques cheveux et beaucoup de patience, à considérer que son miroir omniscient était étanche à la compréhension.

Leur petite discussion fut interrompue lorsqu'elles entendirent une petite voix marmonner une comptine pour enfant. S'approchant aussi silencieusement que possible - ce qui n'était pas chose aisée dans une forêt - elles découvrirent un jeune homme au teint vivant, qui ramassait quelques brindilles de bois jonchant le sol. A ses côtés se trouvait un petit panier rempli de fraises des bois. Les minutes passèrent, et les deux femmes en mission continuèrent d'observer cet étrange inconnu.

Chrome s'en méfiait : grâce à son sauveur qui l'avait entraînée, elle pouvait à présent déterminer la force de l'aura, de la volonté des gens. Les personnes lambda n'avaient presque pas d'aura, elle leur collait presque à la peau, tandis que Mukuro et Hibari, par exemple, avaient des auras très puissantes, et impressionnantes qui témoignaient de leur force.

Lui, cet inconnu, n'en avait pas.

Elle n'était même pas à fleur de peau. C'était comme si... comme s'il n'avait aucune présence, aucune marque dans le monde astral. Chrome jeta un regard en biais à sa complice, et senti son sang se glacer : Haru avait un regard de prédateur obnubilé, prêt à se jeter sur sa proie innocente - qui en l'occurrence se trouvait être l'inconnu. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de la prévenir que la brune sauta hors de leur cachette, et se dirigea droit vers le jeune homme.

Au moment où Haru tendait le bras vers lui, la jeune femme cru entendre un léger : « Je me demande si Hibari-san aime les fleurs ? »

Puis la main de la domestique se posa sur son épaule. Ce que Chrome vit et ressentit ensuite la marqua à vie l'aura qu'elle ne voyait jusqu'alors pas explosa. Elle était énorme, imposante, beaucoup plus puissante que celles de Mukuro-sama et le Prince du nuage combinées. Cet inconnu avait du pouvoir, et énormément de volonté. Il était dangereux.

Il poussa un cri monstrueux, digne d'une bête assoiffée de sang protégeant sa forêt de toute son âme. Il poussa un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain. « HIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Chrome pour saisir la main de Haru qui était toujours subjuguée, et s'enfuir en direction du château, se jurant que jamais plus elle ne mettrait les pieds dans une forêt, et encore moins si elle était protégée par un gardien.

.

« Et donc, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es ici, kufufu ~ ? »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil à la question totalement impertinente du Prince. Jetant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule, elle s'affaira à réajuster sa robe de mariée blanche parsemée de tâche rouge sang. Le sang de tous les ignares qui avaient osés se mettre sur son chemin, et s'opposer à son mariage d'amour sincère et profond. « Pour l'amour, bien sûr. » Répondit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Kufufu ~ Ecoute... Bianchi. Si tu veux rester ici, tu vas devoir me rendre service. »

Une fois de plus, l'invitée jeta ses cheveux roses par dessus son épaule, n'appréciant que très peu cette requête soudaine. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son amour, Reborn, qui avait succombé le jour de leur mariage à ses instincts d'homme-loup et qui était parti chassé dans le bois environnant le Royaume du roi Hibari et de la reine Rokudo. Mais quitte à rester un peu plus longtemps dans ce château pour pouvoir ratisser entièrement la forêt à la recherche de Reborn, oui, elle pourrait bien aider Mukuro, au moins un peu. « Très bien, que veux-tu ? »

« Kufufu ~ Des cerises. »

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Prince attendait patiemment devant la cuisine que Bianchi termine sa préparation. Chrome et Haru débarquèrent soudainement, visiblement paniquées. Enfin... c'était surtout Chrome qui semblait paniquée. Haru semblait sous le charme d'un pouvoir inconnu : il y avait _littéralement_ des petits coeurs qui flottaient autour d'elle.

C'est donc dans cet état que le binôme lui annonça que la mission était un échec total avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé, faute d'un gardien de la forêt.

Mukuro soupira.

.

Et soupira à nouveau, plaçant une capuche sur sa royale tête. Il aurait du le savoir depuis le début. Lorsqu'on était entourés d'incompétents - Chrome mise à part, il blâmait la domestique - le mieux était de prendre les choses en mains... seul. On était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, n'est ce pas ?

Muni de son panier de cerises empoisonnées - en fait, il n'y en avait qu'une seule empoisonnée, mais un simple contact avec la langue pouvait être fatal, c'était bien pire que du cyanure, mais plus douloureux, plus lent - il se rendit dans la forêt. Ces cerises seraient parfaites pour tuer son 'merveilleux' beau frère. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne rencontra pas d'homme-loup nommé Reborn, ni de monstre-gardien de la forêt qui s'amusait à subjuguer les jeunes femmes pour les dévorer plus tard dans sa grotte. En fait, il arriva à bon port assez facilement : il se retrouva dans une clairière où se dressait une mignonne - mais vieille - petite chaumière. L'une des fenêtres était ouverte.

S'assurant que son apparence serait méconnaissable à l'aide de ses illusions, il s'en approcha, l'air curieux. Sa cible s'était-elle vraiment réfugiée ici ?

A la place de trouver un Prince aux allures meurtrières et capricieuses, il trouva un petit homme à la crinière brune. A voir son style vestimentaire, il était évident qu'il vivait en marge de la société. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attraper l'attention de l'inconnu, et lui demanda de sa voix la plus doucereuse : « Excusez-moi, paysa-... heu... jeune homme. Auriez-vous vu par hasard passer le Prince Hibari ? »

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux : il savait visiblement de qui il s'agissait. « Kyoya ? Oui, quand je lui ai parlé d'une rencontre que j'avais faite dans la forêt, il s'est mis en tête d'aller chasser des ananas. »

Tsunayoshi était... perturbé. Depuis que Kyoya - il ne pouvait l'appeler comme ça qu'hors de portée auditive, normalement - était arrivé dans cette forêt, plein de personnes étaient de passage : un jeune garçon à la capuche rouge poursuivi par un homme-bête pendant qu'il cueillait des fraises sauvages, les deux jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure - la brune lui avait fait très peur, il en tremblait encore- et maintenant, cet étrange individu encapuchonné qui ne lui semblait pas suspect du tout.

Cerise - et c'était le cas de le dire - sur le gâteau, Kyoya avait résolu de partir 'chasser ' des ananas : chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, étant donné que les ananas étaient des fruits exotiques cultivés loin de leurs contrées, et qui poussaient du sol. Ce n'était donc pas un animal sauvage qu'il fallait 'chasser'... voire 'exterminer' selon propos du carnivore. Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas que l'homme devant lui était l'ananas numéro un à exterminer à tout prix.

Non, à la place de se méfier comme il l'aurait dû, il accepta volontiers les cerises qui lui furent offertes à l'adresse du carnivore - et du carnivore _seulement_, il ne pouvait pas en avoir une seule bouchée.

C'était rare qu'un vendeur de cerise passe dans le coin et lui offre des cerises gratuites !, pensa joyeusement le brun.

Il fit signe de la main au vieillard, ne se demandant pas une seule seconde comment il était possible qu'un simple marchand trouve sa chaumière, ou encore qu'il sache que le Prince était 'passé par là' et qu'il semblait savoir que ledit prince y résidait pour une durée indéterminée. Mais pourquoi aurait-il dû s'en faire ? Il avait reçu des fruits !

Il était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse même pas en avoir une toute petite bouchée : l'inconnu avait bien insisté sur le fait que seul Hibari pouvait en manger. Il continua donc son ménage quelques minutes... avant de craquer.

Kyoya ne s'en rendrait même pas compte qu'il manquait une cerise : il ne savait même pas qu'il avait reçu des cerises, alors...

Sans perdre de temps, il avala la première cerise qui lui vint sous la main, et, presque aussitôt, il fut frappé par une nausée. Il vit du mauve et du vert, qui aurait parfaitement convenu à des aliments pourris. Le sol s'effaça sous ses pieds et sa tête heurta lourdement le plancher : il ne sentit rien. Il était déjà plongé dans le sommeil éternel qui aurait normalement dû toucher Hibari Kyoya.

.

« Kufufu ~ »

Mukuro jeta la capuche sur ses épaules d'ici quelques heures, son beau-frère ne serait plus un souci, ni un menace à son ascension au trône. Il se sentait tellement léger, bercé par cette heureuse nouvelle qu'il en cueillit une pomme mûre assez pour être comestible. Il croqua à pleine dent dans le fruit, songeant à sa domination sur le Royaume, la liberté qu'il avait enfin gagnée - il était l'unique héritier, à présent -, le pouvoir qu'il allait recevoir, la notoriété plus importante encore qu'il obtiendrait, ainsi que l'étrange façon qu'avait sa pomme de se décolorer dans des tons mauves et vert pourriture.

Alors qu'il se pensait si près de la victoire, si près de son couronnement, il subit le même sort que Tsunayoshi Sawada, ne sachant ni pourquoi, ni comment ça lui était tombé dessus Bianchi avait omis de préciser qu'il était _hautement recommandé _de se laver les mains, au risque de contaminer tout aliment qui rentrait en contact avec la peau, après avoir touché du poison cooking.

C'est donc à la frontière du bois et du chemin menant au village le plus proche qu'il s'écroula lourdement sur la - boueuse et dégoûtante - terre.

.

Hibari était sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours. En fait, depuis que le mystérieux séducteur - qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Lambo - était arrivé et reparti aussi sec, il était à cran pour la moindre petite chose bizarre qui pouvait se dérouler. Notamment lorsqu'il avait été informé qu'une jeune folle aux cheveux bruns avait osé agresser _son_ Tsunayoshi tout en étant accompagnée d'une étrange demoiselle qui portait une perruque qui était tombée lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie, révélant sa véritable coupe qui était pour le moins... exotique. Depuis cet instant-là, il suspectait toute arrivée imprévue - et indésirable, surtout - de Mukuro.

Heureusement, cette ronde-ci avait prouvé que ce stupide ananas n'était pas dans les parages... Bon, d'accord. Peut-être avait-il été très légèrement distrait par les petits animaux de la forêt... mais il était certain que rien ne s'était passé durant son temps d'absence. C'est donc le coeur rassuré qu'il rentra dans son nid d'amour, prêt à accueillir son sorcier bien aimé avec toute la tendresse de ses tonfas. Ou presque.

Un cri de surprise - et c'était rare - s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le brun étalé de toute sa longueur dans une position qui ne lui semblait pas fort confortable sur le plancher. Il aurait bien apprécié l'idée de la sieste instantanée, mais le coulis de bave mauve au coin de ses lèvres contredisait ses espoirs : Tsunayoshi avait été empoisonné.

Un ouragan dévastateur de sentiments lui ravagea le coeur, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux à côté du corps encore chaud de son être aimé. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, ne voulant pas y croire une seule seconde. Avec une main tremblante, il lui nettoya la bouche d'un coup de manche. Qui aurait osé faire une chose pareille ? Son... son Tsunayoshi... il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, appréciant avec tristesse leur douceur.

Fermant les yeux, il se pencha sur le brun et l'embrassa : cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il lui réclamait des bisous, sans que le carnivore n'accepte pour autant.

Le voilà il l'avait, son baiser. Hibari aurait bien voulu se lamenter sur le fait qu'il aurait préféré le lui offrir lorsqu'il était vivant, mais une paire de bras s'enlaça autour de son cou à la place - comprenez, les priorités, tout ça...

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il vit les joues rosies de son amant et ses yeux miels grands ouverts. « Tu m'as quand même embrassé, au final. » Gloussa Tsuna après avoir recraché - très gracieusement - le reste de cerise dans sa bouche. Comme unique réponse, il eut un sourire carnassier qui signifiait clairement que le carnivore ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

_Ils vécurent heureux et essayèrent d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants... ce qui, au plus grand étonnement de la génétique, arriva un jour...__  
_

.

« Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que tu espères encore vivre un conte de bonne-femme, crétin. » S'exclama un jeune homme à la chevelure argentée, mains dans les poches, alors que son ami d'enfance, à qui il parlait, rigolait joyeusement. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils étaient partis en 'mission', et l'argenté venait seulement d'apprendre quel était le but exact de leur voyage : Môsieur le Prince Takeshi Yamamoto cherchait encore sa princesse, et il avait emmené son valet Hayato Gokudera avec lui parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se sentir seul durant le voyage.

La Royauté essaya de calmer son ami à coup de 'maa...maaa !', mais il ne voulut rien entendre. En fait, il n'avait pas cessé de lui crier dessus, et de lui dire ô à quel point il était stupide jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un inconnu évanoui sur le bord du chemin où ils s'étaient perdus.

Ils observèrent la personne en silence un instant, avant que Yamamoto ne déclare d'un ton enflammé : « La voilà. »

Gokudera eut beau essayer de le convaincre que sa 'princesse' était un homme, rien y fit : Yamamoto l'embrassa joyeusement - semblant ignorer la décence qu'il se devait d'avoir en tant que prince - et, heureux que la 'belle' se réveille, il la jeta sans plus de question sur son cheval, dans l'intention d'aller demander au roi sa main, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait être fort opposée à cette idée.

_Eux aussi, vécurent heureux et Yamamoto demanda une potion pour avoir beaucoup d'enfants__à un certain sorcier..._

* * *

« Kufufu ~ Bianchi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi les cerises n'ont pas fonctionné comme tu me l'avais dit ? »

« C'est le pouvoir de l'amour ! »

« Oya, oya ~ ? Mais-»

« Chut. Prépare-toi, ca va bientôt commencer ! »

« Mais-»

« Pas de mais : que l'amour. »

L'orgue commença à jouer.

« Nous sommes réunis ici présent pour célébrer le mariage du Prince Yamamoto Takeshi, et du Prince Ana-... Rokudo Mukuro ! »

- LA FIN –

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si elle est anonyme, je rajouterai un chapitre 'PS' dans deux semaines._

_Je vous invite également à voter pour la prochaine-prochaine fic que j'écrirais : le vote est disponible sur mon profil. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, vous pouvez aller voter si oui ou non vous voudriez la version des faits vu par les yeux de Reborn, qui, vous l'aurez comprit est la bête de "La Belle et la Bête", mais aussi le loup dans le petit chaperon rouge. _

_ i VOTEZ ( et reviewez, bien sûr ! ) !_


End file.
